


Winter Tales/Opowieści zimowe

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, I'm trying, Kissing, Lothcat, Triple Drabble, Winter Themes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Karyn Faro & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 31
Kudos: 8





	1. Śnieg

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła śnieg tego roku, wybiegła na dwór radośnie jak dziecko oczarowane białym puchem.

\- Thrawn! – zawołała donośnie. – Zobacz! Śnieg!

Wielki admirał wystawił jedynie głowę przez próg i popatrzył na tę niewielką zaspę, wokół której Arihnda robiła całe to zamieszanie.

Ona zaś już szykowała się do tego, by ulepić śnieżki, a następnie zacząć ciskać nimi w niego. Śniegu było za mało na bałwana – a bałwanów zbyt wielu w ich codziennym otoczeniu, by jeszcze odczuwała zapotrzebowanie na sztucznych – ale mogło go wystarczyć na parę, no, góra paręnaście śnieżek.

\- Thrawn!

Zamknął drzwi, zanim zdołała trafić go choćby jedną. Jaka szkoda.


	2. Zimno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pentadrabble, I'm cheating, I know. Short forms are so hard to write.

Pracowali do późna w jego biurze i gdzieś między godziną drugą a trzecią Arihnda zaczęła odczuwać typowy nocny chłód, tym bardziej jej doskwierający z powodu nasilającego się z każdą kolejną minutą zmęczenia.

Z początku gubernator starała się ukryć przed wielkim admirałem swój dyskomfort, ale w pewnym momencie mimowolnie zaczęła się trząść, a nawet szczękać zębami, czego już zataić w żaden sposób przed nim nie dała rady. Na chwilę tylko poczuła ciepło – na swoich policzkach, z zażenowania – kiedy Thrawn popatrzył przenikliwie na nią; kiedy otworzył usta, by coś jej powiedzieć, a potem bezgłośnie je zamknął, jakby nagle się rozmyślił. Następnie zaczął się rozbierać.

Jego absurdalny plan w gruncie rzeczy mógł zadziałać, jak uznała. Przyglądała się bezwiednie temu, jak wielki admirał odpinał swoje insygnia, wyjmował z kieszeni swojej białej tuniki cylindry kodowe, a potem rozpinał zamki, by wreszcie uwolnić się od górnej części swojego munduru. I na tym, niestety, Thrawn zakończył swój pokaz.

Podał jej swoją tunikę, a ona, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jego intencji, bezmyślnie wzięła ją od niego i spojrzała na niego pytająco. Jej wzrok osunął się przy tym niżej, z jego twarzy na jego imponującą muskulaturę, doskonale widoczną pod obcisłym sportowym czarnym podkoszulkiem, noszonym przez niego pod mundurem. Pryce nie miała pojęcia, czy był to regulaminowy ubiór, czy jego osobista preferencja, wiedziała jedynie tyle, że Thrawn wyglądał w nim cholernie dobrze.

Możliwe, że Chiss był tego świadom i że to dlatego rozebrał się przed nią: żeby tym widokiem nieco ją rozgrzać. Jeśli tak to sobie obmyślił, to osiągnął swój cel. Zrobiło jej się od tego cieplej, a i owszem. Wtedy Thrawn uniósł brwi i popatrzył na nią wyczekująco. Czego właściwie od niej oczekiwał? Pochwał? Czy tego, żeby… żeby go dotknęła? Tych jego mięśni, bicepsów, tak ogromnych, że nie zdołałaby ich opasać obiema dłońmi? Gapiła się na niego ogłupiała, czując ciepło na swoich policzkach i pod ubraniem, choć temperatura w pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywali, nie podniosła się ani o stopień. Thrawn odchrząknął i, nie wiedzieć, czemu, wydał jej się nagle czymś mocno zakłopotany.

\- Wiem, że ta tunika jest na panią za duża – powiedział – ale wciąż może ją pani narzucić sobie na ramiona. Proszę o wybaczenie. Następnym razem postaram się zorganizować dla pani jakiś koc.

Następnym razem. Oczywiście dla Thrawna nie było nic niestosownego w tym, by nadal we dwoje przesiadywali po nocach w jego biurze, podczas gdy cała reszta administracyjnych pracowników dawno już poszła spać. Zapewne też nie dostrzegłby żadnego podtekstu w tym, gdyby Pryce zasugerowała mu umieszczenie w tym samym biurze niewielkiej leżanki, na której ona czy on, albo najlepiej: oni oboje mogliby czasem uciąć sobie krótką, regeneracyjną drzemkę.

Z jeszcze większymi rumieńcami na twarzy, jak przypuszczała, zdawszy sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki, Pryce naciągnęła na siebie szybko jego białą tunikę, która, dokładnie tak, jak przewidział to Thrawn, okazała się na nią o wiele za duża. Pewnie wyglądała w niej jak w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, ale nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Znów było jej ciepło, a co najlepsze: czuła wokół siebie męski, egzotyczny zapach Thrawna, a na sobie – jego płomienny wzrok.


	3. Słodycz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pentadrabble, but I'm still trying to write something shorter.

Pryce postawiła przed nim kubek z gorącym, jasnobrązowym płynem, na pierwszy rzut oka przypominającym kaf, stąd też Thrawn wpierw odruchowo jej podziękował, a dopiero później zorientował się, że gubernator poczęstowała go czymś… nietypowym. Co więcej, uśmiechała do niego z zadowoleniem, jakby wtajemniczała go do jakiegoś sekretnego spisku, albo dzieliła się z nim czymś wyszukanym, jakimś trudno dostępnym rarytasem.

Skosztował zatem tego… czegoś, zmarszczył brwi, gdy jak piorun uderzyła go nagła słodycz na języku. Mocno przesłodzony kaf, nazwał ten napój w myślach. Pryce wydawała się cieszyć swoim przesłodzonym kafem, piła łyk za łykiem, a kiedy odstawiła na moment swój kubek, wielki admirał dostrzegł w kąciku jej ust brązowy ślad. Być może kulturalnie byłoby przemilczeć ten fakt, jednakże, na swoje nieszczęście, Thrawn miał oko do detali, a ten w owej chwili szczególnie go… rozpraszał.

\- Pani gubernator – odezwał się więc – ma pani na twarzy…

Potarł palcem własną twarz w tym samym miejscu, w którym na jej twarzy widział ten nieznośny brązowy osad, jakby chciał stać się dla niej na moment lustrzanym odbiciem, i – tak! – gubernator, zgodnie z jego sugestią, uniosła prawą dłoń, przybliżyła ją do swoich ust i… całkowicie chybiła celu. Zirytował się lekko.

\- Nie, tutaj – powiedział.

I pokazał jej to raz jeszcze.

Tym razem Pryce trafiła, ale nie usunęła całkowicie zabrudzenia.

\- Już?

Nie zastanawiając się w ogóle nad konsekwencjami swojego impulsywnego czynu, Thrawn wsunął na moment palec do swoich ust, poślinił go, a następnie wyciągnął rękę i starł z twarzy Pryce owo drażniące go, oszpecające ją znamię, a potem, by pozbyć się tej lepkiej substancji ze swojej skóry, ponownie włożył palec do ust i zlizał z niego resztę słodkiego płynu.

Powinien był się przed tym powstrzymać, jak dotarło do niego, kiedy gubernator poczerwieniała jak piwonia. Obraził ją. Potraktował jak małe dziecko. Przekroczył stosowną granicę i nie przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Co gorsza, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ją za to przepraszać.

Od tej chwili bowiem zaczęło go kusić, by zrobić coś takiego raz jeszcze, by znów sięgnąć i dotknąć jej, ale już nie jedynie samego kącika jej ust, lecz całej bladoróżowej jak kwiat wargi, z ciekawości jej dotknąć, jak słodkiego zakazanego owocu.

Wtedy w jego głowie zaświtała myśl, coś, jakby zalążek większego planu. Czując rosnącą ekscytację, Thrawn złapał za swój kubek i pociągnął z niego sążnisty łyk. W ostatnim momencie przesunął kubek nieco w bok, jakby zadrżała mu ręka, pohamował się, by przypadkiem się nie skrzywić, kiedy zalała go kolejna fala słodyczy i pierwsza tego dnia fala zawstydzenia.

\- Wielki admirale…

Pryce, nadal czerwona na twarzy, gestem pokazywała mu, jak powinien się teraz zachować. Nie chciała powiedzieć mu wprost, że umorusał się jak dzieciak, i tak samo jak on wcześniej odgrywała przed nim nieudolną pantomimę, zamiast zrobić to, co wydawało się w takiej sytuacji oczywiste: po prostu usunąć ten brud. Thrawn udał wówczas, choć nie przyszło mu to wcale łatwo, niekompetencję: potarł policzek i przestrzeń tuż ponad górną wargą, i serce zabiło mu mocniej, kiedy zdenerwowana Pryce przystąpiła do niego, sięgnęła ręką i… chybiła. A potem, by ukryć swoją pomyłkę, pocałowała go w usta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, of course, it was hot cocoa.


	4. Prezent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trabble is trouble.

To był błąd, uświadomiła sobie Arihnda, kiedy Thrawn wziął sobie do serca jej słowa, że na _Chimaerze_ było cholernie zimno i że potrzebowali jakichś cieplejszych ciuchów. To była koszmarna, kosmiczna pomyłka, że pozwoliła mu decydować w tej sprawie, ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, że wielki admirał zamówi dla nich świąteczne swetry? Dla niej: niebieski z małymi myśliwcami typu TIE, dla siebie: czerwony ze złotą jaszczurką na piersi. Brakowało mu tylko czerwonej czapki na głowie i mógłby z powodzeniem robić za świętego Mikołaja, albo za Stańczyka, błazna.

Włożyła swój sweter, żeby nie zamarznąć, i z czasem zapomniała o tym, dopóki Wielki Moff Tarkin podczas wideokonferencji nie popatrzył na nią tak jakoś dziwnie, znacząco. Od jego krytycznego spojrzenia Pryce aż się zgrzała w tym swetrze.

Postanowiła zostać na _Chimaerze_ na noc, by rano zdążyć na następne spotkanie z Moffami, i, co okazało się kolejnym kolosalnym błędem z jej strony, poprosiła Thrawna o przydział świeżych roboczych ubrań, w tym także o piżamę. Spodziewała się czegokolwiek, lecz nie tego, że Thrawn posiadał w swoich zbiorach damską piżamę w jej rozmiarze – powiedział, że zakupioną na zapas, a ona wolała nie drążyć tego tematu – tak, dał jej uroczą różową piżamkę w małe jaszczurki, do złudzenia przypominające tę na jego czerwonym swetrze. Być może wielki admirał był ogromnym pasjonatem jaszczurek i kupował dosłownie wszystko, co wykorzystywało czy przetwarzało ten motyw. Aż się bała poprosić go o kubek kafu, bo i z niego niewątpliwie spoglądałaby na nią jakaś jaszczurka.

Wszelako rozwiązywało to jej problem, co takiego mogłaby dać mu w prezencie pod choinkę. Coś z jaszczurką, jak uznała, powinno być idealne. Skarpetki w jaszczurki? Wielką jaszczurzą rzeźbę? A może – nie, to chyba byłaby już przesada – żywą jaszczurkę? Albo bokserki... tylko jak miałaby się nie rumienić na myśl o tym, że Thrawnowi - i na Thrawnie - bardzo dobrze leżał taki prezent?


	5. Koc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For evilmouse. Thank you for the prompt!

Postanowiła przenocować na _Chimaerze_ , w końcu jaki to był problem? Mieli tam gościnne kwatery przygotowane na taką okoliczność. Thrawn osobiście przyniósł jej koc… a potem kolejny. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła oba, bo rzeczywiście noce na gwiezdnym niszczycielu bywały zimne, ale kiedy wielki admirał zjawił się u niej ponownie z dwoma następnymi, Pryce musiała mu powiedzieć stanowcze „dość”.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo przejmujesz się tym, żeby było mi ciepło, to, proszę, śpij tu ze mną – rzekła żartobliwie.

Nie spodziewała się tego, że Thrawn potraktuje jej zaproszenie poważnie i że skończy się to tak, że oboje wylądują w jednym łóżku, kradnąc ciepło sobie nawzajem.


	6. Sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For evilmouse

Istniały sklepy, które sprzedawały meble w formie części do samodzielnego montażu. Thrawn nie byłby sobą, gdyby do swojego biura nie zamówił takiej właśnie sofy. Nie przewidział jedynie jednej rzeczy: że instrukcja nakaże mu znaleźć partnera bądź partnerkę do składania tego mebla. Poprosił o tę przysługę Pryce, nie ze względu na jej tężyznę fizyczną czy smykałkę do majsterkowania, lecz z czysto prozaicznego powodu: miał ochotę pobyć z nią trochę sam na sam. Potem zaś, już we dwoje, mogliby przetestować ten mebel, och, na wiele różnych sposobów!

Wpierw jednak musieli go wspólnie złożyć i nim dotarli do połowy instrukcji, Pryce opadła z sił. Dosłownie opadła na materac i odmówiła zejścia z niego. Rad nierad, Thrawn kontynuował swoje dzieło w pojedynkę i nawet udało mu się ostatecznie zmontować całkiem porządną sofę, aczkolwiek pozbawioną, a jakże, materaca, na którym nadal leżała Pryce, a zatem niekoniecznie nadającą się do użytku.

\- Zrobisz mi miejsce? – zapytał, zrezygnowany i zmęczony, a Pryce z lekkim uśmiechem przesunęła się na bok, by mógł do niej dołączyć.

\- Wiesz – powiedziała – w sumie sam materac by nam wystarczył.

\- Być może. Ale jakby to wyglądało.

\- Desperacko.

\- Nieestetycznie.

Pogłaskała go po włosach, a on nachylił się, by ją pocałować. Potem popatrzył na nią.

\- Nowocześnie – dodał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have some winter thryce drabble prompts, please leave them in the comments :)


	7. Anioł

\- Ale musiałeś słyszeć o aniołach!

Arihnda wprost nie mogła uwierzyć w to, by Chissowie, jeśli faktycznie pochodzili z lodowej planety, nigdy nie próbowali robić aniołów na śniegu. Thrawn jednakże miał sceptyczną minę, kiedy tłumaczyła mu, czym były anioły i dlaczego ludzie tak uwielbiali ich wizerunki. To ostatnie przynajmniej zainteresowało go na tyle, że załadował na swój datapad pakiet danych o aniołach w sztuce, a im bardziej zaczął się zagłębiać w ten temat, tym częściej ją krytykował albo korygował.

\- Są serafini, cherubini, trony, moce i zwierzchności – wyliczał. – Jakiego anioła pragniesz stworzyć?

\- Takiego.

Przewróciła się na plecy i upadła prosto na śniegową zaspę. Chwilę leżała bez ruchu, a następnie poczęła wymachiwać rękami i nogami, rozsypując wokół siebie śnieg.

Thrawn przez moment jej się przyglądał, a potem rzekł:

\- Jeśli chcesz zrobić serafina, to powinien mieć sześć par skrzydeł.

\- Sześć par? – zaśmiała się. – Co to za anioł z sześcioma parami skrzydeł!

\- Serafin.

\- Pewnie plączą mu się w locie.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Widzisz? Anioł wygląda tak.

\- Tak, widzę.

Policzki zaczęły ją szczypać, prawdopodobnie od mrozu.

\- Pomożesz?

Thrawn podał jej rękę i podciągnął ją do góry.

\- Tylko uważaj, żeby nie zniszczyć anioła.

\- W żadnym razie.

Objął ją i zaczął strzepywać śnieg z jej kurtki.

\- Mój anioł – powiedział.


	8. Przeziębienie

Tarzanie się w śniegu miało swoją cenę. Następnego dnia Arihnda odczuwała nieprzyjemny chłód nawet pod ciepłą pierzynką, później doszedł do tego ból głowy i gardła, a na sam koniec poczęła kichać na wszystko i wszystkich, wcale nie metaforycznie. Już na wczesnym etapie choroby rozsądnie było zaprzestać współdzielenia łoża ze swoim partnerem, ale Thrawn twierdził, że Chissów ludzkie wirusy się nie imały i każdego wieczora wpełzał jej do łóżka, by ją nieco rozgrzać. Mniej do śmiechu mu było, kiedy i jego dopadło przeziębienie i pierwszy chyba raz w swojej karierze musiał wziąć urlop zdrowotny. Jak to pracoholik, cierpiał przez to straszliwie.


	9. Wymówka

Komodor Faro, w zielonym swetrze z jakże wiele mówiącym napisem „TIE or die”, przechadzała się po mostku _Chimaery_ w oczekiwaniu na wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Ku jej zdumieniu na jej komunikatorze wyświetliła się wiadomość, że ten obecnie był „niedysponowany”. Brzmiało to błaho, ale Faro nie pamiętała, by Thrawn kiedykolwiek wcześniej wystąpił o urlop zdrowotny, nawet mocno poobijany podczas zamachu na jego życie wykonywał później swoje obowiązki jak gdyby nigdy nic. A teraz, jak twierdził, był _chory_.

Wyglądało to podejrzanie. Wizytował Lothal i nagle się od tego rozchorował? Już prędzej uwierzyłaby w to, że Thrawn chciał pozostać dłużej na Lothalu. Z Pryce.


	10. Kot

\- Od kiedy masz lothalskiego kota?

\- Od kiedy kazałam mu spadać i nie posłuchał.

Pryce postawiła na podłodze spodeczek wypełniony mlekiem.

\- To Rebeliant – dodała tonem wyjaśnienia.

Kot przypatrywał mu się z pogardą, jak prawdziwy władca Lothalu, który co prawda uznawał gubernator za swoją namiestniczkę, ale wielkiego admirała na swoich ziemiach tolerować nie zamierzał.

\- Sss – powiedział Rebeliant.

Thrawn odsyknął.

\- Mówisz po kociemu?

\- Sądzę, że zrozumiał – odrzekł.

Otoczył Pryce ramieniem i popatrzył znacząco na kota. „Moja” brzmiał przekaz. I „tak ci się tylko wydaje” stanowiło odpowiedź jego oponenta.

Na wszelki wypadek Thrawn postanowił nie zdejmować butów, by nie dać Rebeliantowi szansy na zemstę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus: [art](https://twitter.com/junchan_nyan/status/1341119193953886208/photo/1) which I saw after posting this.


	11. Widok

Rebeliant zwykł im się przyglądać w najmniej stosownych momentach. Oczywiście dla Thrawna nie był to żaden powód, żeby zaraz – z uwagi na kota! – zacząć się wstydzić wykonywania pewnych fizjologicznych czynności, niemniej Pryce ulegała tej wcale nie tak subtelnej kociej manipulacji i negocjowała z Rebeliantem, prośbą i groźbą starając się go skłonić do tego, by sobie poszedł i dał im chwilę prywatności.

Kiedy Thrawn decydował się na spanie z Pryce, nie pisał się na dzielenie łóżka z jej kotem. A teraz każdego poranka grał w ruletkę: czy pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczy, będzie rozespana twarz gubernator czy kocia morda albo koci tyłek.


	12. Choinka

Ubieranie choinki w towarzystwie wielkiego admirała Thrawna było jak dotąd jej najgorszą zmorą. Gdziekolwiek powiesiła bombkę, Thrawn natychmiast sięgał po nią i przewieszał ją w inne miejsce. Miał inną wizję od niej: taką, w której czerwone bombki gryzły się z białymi, a białe wchodziły w sojusz ze złotymi. Wieszanie ozdób było dla niego jak rozgrywanie partii szachów; patrzył na choinkę jak na planszę i układał jakąś strategię świątecznej bitwy.

Czasem Pryce wściekała się na niego i myślała o tym, żeby podpalić choinkę; żeby puścić z dymem to cholerstwo, ale wtedy, najprawdopodobniej, Thrawn kupiłby nową i zacząłby jej ubieranie od początku.


	13. Gwiazda

Zatknęli na czubku choinki Gwiazdę Śmierci, choć Thrawn mocno się przy tym krzywił, ale tradycji musiało stać się za dość. Miała być gwiazda i była Gwiazda.

Problem polegał na tym, że owa Gwiazda wpadła w oko Rebeliantowi. Ten czaił się przez dłuższy czas pod choinką, a gdy tylko Pryce na moment się oddaliła, zgrabnie wskoczył na krzesło, potem na szafkę, a następnie… na Thrawna, który niespodziewanie zagrodził mu drogę, własną piersią osłaniając świąteczne drzewko. Stoczyli zaciętą walkę. Ostatecznie Thrawn wygrał i w nagrodę otrzymał od Arihndy buziaka w policzek. Później po kryjomu zdjął Gwiazdę z choinki i rzucił ją kotu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble. Merry Christmas, everyone.


	14. Jemioła

Rychło pożałowała tego, że zaznajomiła Thrawna z tym świątecznym zwyczajem, bo wielki admirał, ilekroć zauważył wiszącą ponad ich głowami jemiołę, domagał się od niej pocałunków. Z czasem Pryce zaczęła sądzić, że to on sam ją rozwieszał i stąd doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajdowała się byle gałązka tej rośliny, a potem sprytnie ustawiał się w tym miejscu i wołał ją, żeby do niego podeszła.

Ale przeliczył się w swoich kalkulacjach. W końcu ta strategia obróciła się przeciwko niemu, kiedy nieoczekiwanie u jego boku pojawiła się Faro, by coś mu pokazać na swoim datapadzie i…

\- Sir, czy nad nami wisi…?

\- Tak, pani komodor.


	15. Prywatka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Pryce celebrating the New Year's Eve.

\- Chissowie nigdy się nie upijają?

\- Nie szampanem. I nie winem.

\- Piwem też nie. To jak można cię upić?

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie powinienem nikomu wyjawiać tego sekretu.

\- Nawet mnie? – zapytała Pryce.

\- Nawet tobie.

\- Trudno. Kiedyś sama do tego dojdę.

\- I jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Zaczynając od pierwszej butelki. Wolisz whisky czy może rum? A może wódkę? Albo...

Postanowiła przygotować dla niego drinka. Sięgnęła po niebieski likier, dodała lód i sok z cytryny, następnie rozlała napój do czterech kieliszków.

\- Raz, raz, raz, raz! Do dna!

\- Jak w Akademii…

Uśmiechnął się z nostalgią, a potem wypił wszystko duszkiem.


	16. Monopol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by evilmouse.

Jakoś tak się złożyło, że po pijaku grali w monopol. Pryce oczywiście czuła presję, by wygrać, jak szalona kupowała kolejne parcele, stawiała domki i hotele, podczas gdy Thrawn próbował przejąć „strategiczne pola” i dworce. Sporadycznie któreś z nich lądowało w więzieniu, co to drugie podsumowywało:

\- Zasłużyłeś/zasłużyłaś.

Później uznali, że zamiast domków bardziej by im się przydały fabryki, kopalnie, koszary…

\- Hotel to takie ekskluzywne koszary.

\- I mogłaby się tam mieścić galeria sztuki.

Sielanka trwała do czasu, aż Pryce wyciągnęła przeklętą kartę: „zapłać podatek”.

\- Od każdego budynku? To jakiś żart! Chyba, że...

Zmiotła dłonią je wszystkie.

\- No co? Rebelianci podłożyli bombę!


End file.
